The Mission
by WasabiForever
Summary: "Hi, I'm Kimberly Crawford,I prefer Kim,and I'm an assassin on a mission.A mission that decides the fate of my clan. The mission is to kill Jack Brewer.But will this stupid thing called love get in my way?" Find out in "The Mission" KICK in later chapters. Some MILLIE and OC/Jerry.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It.**_

* * *

I'm here in Seaford for a big mission. The mission is to kill Jack Brewer.

Hi, I'm Kimberly Crawford, I prefer Kim, and I'm an assassin, apart of the Shadow clan. My clan has the best fighters and the most feared. No other clan wouldn't dare step foot on our territory…well, unless they want to be killed on the spot.

Ok, let's go back some, you're probably wondering why I'm going to kill Jack. Well, Brewer was apart of the clan but started to rebel against killing people. It pretty ironic considering we're assassins and he'd been training every since he was four and assassinating every since he was twelve.

His father is the clan leader and he wanted Jack to take his place soon, so Jack had been pushed to train and assassinate early. Because of the early training he was at the top for ranking, which was rank number two. One is the highest, which is his father's rank. If he actually got to ranking one, he would've become the new leader.

Jack was so close to one, but then he started to rebel against his father's plans. Nobody knows why he rebelled so randomly after years of training and killing. Rumors started and everyone in the clan said Jack had contact with his mother and that she put things in his head.

Jack's mother was banished from our clan after she was accused of saving an enemy's life. Our leader grew even more cold heart than before and saw her as a weakness, a crack in the clan so she was banished. The newly cold hearted leader told Jack never to contact his mother. He was only ten.

Anyways, after months of rebellion our leader had enough. Jack was banished too. I hadn't blamed our leader for banishing him. He'd always talked back or argued after every command our leader gave and then he stopped going to class for training. Also after Jack was told to do a mission, he'd just stay in his room all day; ignoring people and avoiding his father. So Jack was banished when he was sixteen.

It's been a year since he's been banished.

He moved to Seaford and more rumors started saying that Jack's mother moved there when she was banished and Jack is living with his mother there. Those rumors were confirmed as true when our leader said so at a clan meeting.

Anyway, throughout the year of Jack's absence other clans, in Seaford, constantly prepared for battles against a new clan. They call themselves the midnight clan. But the difference of this clan is they don't assassinate people off the street for a mission like mine and other clans do. They assassinate other assassins. They kill the assassin during the assassin's mission. They're smart enough not to step in anyone's territory. Now all assassins have to stay alert during a mission in Seaford. In other words assassins in Seaford are scared out of their minds.

Our clan leader connected the dots and said Jack is the leader for the midnight clan. He knew that if Jack is really building up a clan he would come for us next. He doesn't see Jack as a son anymore, he sees him as a threat to him and his clan. That's where I come in.

Our clan leader called on me to kill Jack because I'm three on the rank scale, the highest of the clan right now. It'll be a piece of cake I just need to get noticed by the clan and then get recruited. Jack is not going to recognize me right away because I dyed my hair from brunette to blonde and I'm going to have to wear blue eye contacts. Then I used make up to cover up my clan's sign on my neck. I like this blonde look though I don't know why I didn't do this earlier.

The only thing I'm worried about is the fact that I can't bring any weapons with me because it would be a give away. All our weapons had our clan sign on it. So when I get in a fight to get noticed it has to be hand to hand combat. Let's just hope I don't get in a fight with an assassin that has mastered the daggers.

What are the chances of that?

* * *

Anyway, I've already checked into a motel so I'm just taking a walk through the street of Seaford…at night. What, it's the perfect timing to get any clan to notice you.

I make a turn into a dark alley. This is the perfect place for a bad guy to lurk around in…again trying to get noticed. Wait, I sense two people one is behind me and the other is on the building rooftop on my left. That's an assassin. I hope it's the right clan. Every clan is trying to recruit for war against the midnight clan.

"Hey, what's a doll like you doing in a dark alley like this?" The man behind me questioned. I could hear the damn smirk in his voice.

I turn around and started to act scared.

"I-I was j-just on my way h-home." I stuttered fakely.

The tall muscular man's smirk grew. He walks toward and stops a couple of steps away. I try my best to stay still as if I were in shock and scared.

"Well, I think you're going to get home a little late." He says with a dark voice. I could smell the alcohol in his breath.

My teeth clutch together.

"_Oh is he really…yeah he's on my- to- die- list." _I thought.

"No, actually I'm going to be getting home early."

The man grabs my arms. "Nah, I'm going to be slow on you. You're too delicate."

"_Oh my gosh, you grabbed my arms I'm so defenseless. I should have a warning sign on me, saying don't judge a book by its cover." _I thought.

I sigh and whispered to him. "You a dead man." And with that said I head bud him. He falls back and has his hand over his forehead. It was bleed as well as mine but it doesn't hurt. I've head budded people plenty of times.

He gets up charging for me. That's an idiot move. I hold out fist and his face hits.

"Hey, you walked right into that one."

The man growls in anger. Let me just finish him off so I could get recruited already. I kick his bottom jaw then in a fast motion I gave him a right hook, then a left. I jump in the air and kicked him. I land on my two feet while he falls to his knees. I then press a pressure point that made him fall asleep.

I would have killed him but Jack isn't like that. He kills other assassins not criminals or ordinary people.

The assassin that was on top of the building climbed down during the fight and watch in the shadows. The assassin show himself in front of me. He was wearing what any other assassin would wear; a black leather suit with their clan sign on back of their gloved hands and a black mask that only shows the person's eyes. I don't recognize that sign though, it has to be the midnight clan.

It's my lucky day.

"Who…" I get rudely interrupted.

"I'm apart of the midnight clan; a clan of assassins. I noticed your fighting skill and was wondering if you'd like to join. If not I'm got to have to press point you and you'll forget what happened from the past two hours." He just said it straight up like that.

"Um…I'd love to join. Sounds like fun."

* * *

**New story. **

**Did you like the beginning?**

**Should I continue? **

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_**.**

* * *

The midnight assassin led me through the woods. We've been out here for thirty minutes in silence. I can tell we've walked a mile already. We've climbed out and down hills and gone through rocky and smooth ground.

"You're not like others are you?" The assassin spoke randomly.

"What do you mean?"

What if he caught on to me some how? That's…that's impossible, I just got here.

"I mean you're not complaining about the long walk. Most…ok all assassins complained about the walk to our base the first time they went. That includes me. There's only one other person that didn't complain."

"Who?"

I'm happy he didn't catch on.

"Our clan leader." He answered.

Quick, act like you don't know anything about assassins!

"Uh, clan leader?" I asked stupidly.

"You'll meet him tomorrow. He's busy today. All I'm just going to say is his name is Jack Brewer, but we refer to him as sir or master."

"_Yeah,_ _I believe I can kill him tomorrow and get out of there without being noticed. Ask more questions, though. You'll need to get in the character of a person that just got recruited. What type of questions did I ask...six years ago." _

"Um, what will I do when we get to…base?"

"You'll get your room, you may have to share a room, we're a little packed on space. You'll get your clan uniform and get a chance to explore the base. Meet people; make friends because if you don't, this job will be a whole lot harder on you."

"_A chance to explore, huh? That's the perfect timing to learn my surrounding and the fastest way out of there when I kill Jack."_

"So, I can't go home?" I asked, getting in character again.

"Nope, sorry. We'll tell you why tomorrow."

"_I know exactly why we can't go home. We can't go because there's a chance that other clans are staking out place and they could follow you home."_

"Anything else?"

"You'll be getting a schedule on classes for training tomorrow or the day after."

"How many um…assassins are there?"

"You just made it one hundred fifty."

"Cool…so what's your name?" I asked.

I'm bored, might as well get to know the person that will be knew for recruiting Jack's killer.

"Jerry Martinez."

"My name is Kiiittt; Kit that's my name."

I forgot that since my clan is the most feared and all that stuff, people tend to remember names of the most threatening assassins. So, yeah, that's why I'm using a fake name.

"Do you have a last name, Kit?"

"Bryant."

"Alright, Kit Bryant, we're here." Jerry says, pointing at a wooden door in the ground.

"An underground base?"

"Yeah, cool isn't it?"

I nodded my head.

"_Ok, honestly this has gotta be the best base every. It's underground so enemies wouldn't know exactly where to look. Now that I think about it the base is far away from the city because enemies could lose track of the assassin easily in the woods." _

Jerry knocked softly and an eye slut slid open. Blue eyes appeared. Jerry holds up his hand so the back of his hands were shown. The clan signs show he belongs here. Then the blue eyes' gaze lands on me.

"She's with me. I just recruited her." Jerry explains.

Then I hear three locks and the door opened outward. The clan member stepped aside and let us through. We step down three stairs before we're on a metal floor. I could tell because when we stepped there was a metallic echo.

The entrance is a long dark tunnel. There are torches every ten feet and every five there are assassins in the shadows.

"_Alright, it'll be harder to get out of than I thought."_

* * *

After a couple of minutes, we come to another door. Jerry opens it and walks in and I follow.

The structure is circular. The structure is metal all around and there has electricity. I went up to the railing and looked around. There are five floors, including this one, and railings around each floor, creating five silver rings. There are steps in the middle of each floor. And there is one elevator.

There has to be at least twenty rooms on each floor. So, I'm definitely sharing a room with some one.

"_Great…"_

I see people going in and out of rooms talking and carrying on. Then I look down to the ground floor to see people training.

"_A gym perhaps? Ok make that six floors." _

About twenty people are training right now. I guess they're putting in extra work to impress Jack. It's midnight by now assassins are out on missions. They probably went out, got the job done, and went right back to training.

"_But they're skilled you've got to admit that."_

A tall African American girl, with black sweatpants and a white tank top, has a sword in her hand and at inhuman speed she stabbed and cut at a dummy. She cut all the weak points on a person's body and stabbed at all pressure points that would paralyze a person. She did that all in a minute tops.

I could easily do that too. She has to the same rank as me…or higher.

She quickly let go of the sword and does a barrel roll, jumps and stands in front of a target. She grabs two daggers from the waistline of her sweat pants and chucked them at the target. The daggers both spun in the air and then they hit bulls-eye.

"_She's good." _

Then came some guy with short ginger hair; holding a mini Ipad. He seems to be typing some things in while walking toward the girl. He says something and the girl gave him a small smile.

"You're very observant aren't you?" Jerry says looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm just really ready to explore." I say with true eagerness.

"Ok, let me get your room. And you're going to be sharing rooms with…April Brooks." Jerry says looking a clipboard I hadn't even noticed he went to go get.

"Who is she?"

"Uh, the girl you've been staring at for about five minutes now. But I don't blame you she is really beauti- I mean skillful with swords, daggers, and hand to hand combat." Jerry says looking down at her.

"_Aww, Jerry got a little crush."_

"I'll let that slip up slide ok."

Jerry nods his head. "Alright I'll take you to your room for you to rest."

"What about exploring?"

"You do that on your own time after you get your room."

* * *

We go down the stairs until we got to the first floor. We walk to a room door somewhat in the middle.

The door label read…

_Room 13_

_April Brooks_

_Rank 3 _

"We'll, put your name and rank label on later."

"Ok."

"_I was right; she's the same rank as me! But I can't even act my rank or show any real ability because it's a giveaway."_

Jerry grabs a ring of keys out from his pocket. There are twenty keys. There most be four other ring of keys for the other floors.

He went straight for the thirteenth key and opened the door with the key. Jerry turned on the light switch.

The room is navy blue, had a black wooden drawer in the left corner, which was taller than me.

"_Ugh, I'm going to have to deal with height difference. Let's hope I don't get in a fight with her because it would look ridiculous. A midget verses a giant."_

Anyway the top of the drawer has deodorant, perfumes, lotion, a brush and comb, and a couple of books for class, I guess. And there's a mirror next to the drawer, and again height difference.

I look over to her bed, the only bed here, it's neatly made and black, along with the pillows, and facing the drawer. And there's an open closet, which has training sweats, her two different uniforms, which again had that damn height, and her shoes on the ground.

I felt my mouth open some.

"_Her shoes; they're…they're so huge! What is she, a size eleven and a half in men? She can't possibly ask for shoes in her women's size! Well, it does go with her height it makes senses, but still."_

One pair of her shoes are wore out, most be extra training shoes because we have to look professional for mission. The other three pairs are nice and fresh. One was the Air Jordan Retro Sevens. It's black, gold, and white. Then there is the all white Nike Airs Force Ones.

And last shoes goes with the clan uniform. They are all black shoes and they don't have a particular brand, but they looked good for running.

"You should wait for April. She'll tell you how thing go here around here. And you don't have a spare key so I suggest you wait for April before you explore. She's almost done don't worry. And we'll get you a bed some time this week." Jerry turns around then added. "I'm just going to warn you now, not to touch any of April's stuff. She's secretive, but nice if you don't get on her bad side."

"Will she have a problem with a newbie being her roommate?"

He's getting me a little scared. If she's as skilled as I think she is, she'll see right through me and suspect things.

"Maybe, but once again she's secretive. She spends most of the day in here if she isn't on a mission, training or in a meeting with our leader."

"Does she eat?" I didn't think that question through.

"Yes, she eats. She eats with people in her own rank in the cafeteria."

"Ok. Thanks for the warning."

"No problem."

With that Jerry left, leaving me alone. I walk to the bed and sat down; then something catches the corner of my eye.

I turn and looked toward the pillow.

Something is definitely off. One pillow is straight and the other is straight too, yeah, but there's a little lump in the middle.

"_She's hiding something."_

I take off my converse and started to crawl toward the pillow.

Oh, did I tell you the bed matches her height so I literally have to crawl up to the pillow.

"_I don't even know her like that and I already know I'm going to hate her height."_

I put the pillow against the wall and saw the cutest thing ever.

It's a teddy bear! I take hold of it and I see a note around its neck which says…

_I know it been years since we've talked_

_I'm sorry for that _

_But you never write back_

_I'm sorry for what I did to you and your mother_

_I am truly_

_I'm sorry I didn't see you grow up_

_I'm sorry I left so soon in your life_

_But remember you're always in my heart, April_

_Happy birthday_

_I love you_

_Always and forever_

_-Daddy_

I just stare at the teddy bear.

"_This is probably why she's so secretive. Her childhood wasn't so nice. Wait a minute when did she get this teddy bear? She most have got recruited carrying it._"

I hear the door open and I freeze in shock like an idiot. I squeeze my eyes shut wanting to disappear.

I'm on her bed _and_ touching her stuff. I'm touching the thing that she most likely cares about the most.

Ohhhh, I'm dead.

"What are you doing in my room?!" April exclaims obviously angry.

"Um…nothing." I say opening my eyes and looked at her.

My neck had to go back some, so I could see her face. Yep, she looks like she's going to kill me. I swallow hard.

* * *

**So, what do you think April's going to do?**

**How is April going to react to having a roommate?**

**Is Kim going to be on April's good side anytime soon?**

**What is Kim going to do in this situation?**

**Did you like it?**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_**.**

* * *

April rushes over to me and grabs the teddy bear away from me.

"Now, I'm going to ask again and you better have a valid answer. What the hell are you do in my room?" She says through her teeth.

She's trying to calm herself down because she's breathing in and out slowly. She's not doing a good job. I'm scared to tell her I'm her roommates.

I'm pathetic, I know, but she's scary!

"_Remember, you're on a mission, girl! Introduce yourself, so you can find a quick escape route."_

"I-I I'm your new roommate."

Curse me and my stutter.

April's eyebrows rise.

"What?"

"I just got recruited. I'm Kit Bryant."

My hand reaches out for a hand shake. April just looks at it then back to me. I put my hand down.

"What were you doing touching my stuff?"

"I was just curious."

April's eyes narrow. "I don't want to be roommates with a girl that's fake and let's her curiosity get the best of her."

My eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Your right, blue, eye contacts fell out and you dyed your hair blonde. What, are you trying to be someone you're not?"

My eyes widen.

"_What? Those contacts costed me a good thirty dollars! Oh and yeah I'm trying to be someone I'm not. Well, I'm glad she didn't notice the make up on my neck." _

I quickly took out the other contact, so I wouldn't look ridiculous.

"Get off my bed!" April exclaims randomly, making me jump up on my feet.

"_I was right. I hate her height." _

I looked up at her. I guess she's about 5'8 and I'm 5'2. She got six inches on me.

"What are you hiding?" She asks looking at me up and down.

She _is_ as skilled as I thought.

"Nothing, ma'ma, sir, I mean April." God, I'm so scared right now.

Wait a minute I could flip the script now.

"What about you? What are _you_ hiding?"

April stiffens a little.

"My personal life isn't any of you business."

"Mine, isn't any of your business either."

April narrows her eye again. My eyes travel toward the teddy bear in her hand.

"Um…your dad; what happened to him?" I didn't think straight when I asked that.

April looks at me and I swear I can see the anger build up in her hazel eyes.

"What do you not get about ISN'T any of YOUR business?!" April exclaims.

I stay silent. April sighs.

"Aren't you supposed to be exploring the base? Not my room!"

"I don't have a spare key and Jerry told me that you would tell me how things go around here."

"Jerry partnered me up with you?"

"Yeah, I guess. But he was looking at clipboard when he told me you're my roommate."

"The clipboard doesn't make a difference. He's one of the people that are in charge for rooming. He did this on purpose. I'll kill him for this."

I could actually see that.

"Am I that bad?" I'll just play innocent; guilt trip her.

"Nah, I just like my privacy and it's obvious I would get any of that with you and your damn curiosity."

God, talk about getting off on the wrong foot. She hates me…well; she should considering her clan is probably planning attack on my clan.

"I'm sorry. It'll never happen again." I apologized.

I _did_ invade her privacy.

"Damn right! Now going do you stupid exploring! And when you come back you better pray that I'll actually answer the door!" She steps aside, for me to leave.

And I did with her following me to the door.

"Have fun, _roommate_." April says with fake enthusiasm.

She slams the door behind me.

I take a deep breath.

"_I'm so on her bad side. This mission better not take long because if I never get on April's good side; she may kill me in my sleep."_

* * *

I start walking around. Only a handful of people are walking around. They all are either wearing their clan uniform or sweats and a tank top.

I go up to the railing again and look up. There are cameras attached to the ceiling; they go in circle like the railings.

Then I looked straight ahead, where a door was. I decided to walk over. I opened the door and it was just like the entrance.

Assassin every five feet and torches every ten feet.

I got to the door on the other side of the tunnel and opened it.

It is a cafeteria. It is a big metal dome. There are chair and tables; five chairs to each circular table. There are thirty five tables.

There are vending machines at the side; there are six spend along the dome cafeteria.

There's also a buffet on the side. It's empty of food because everybody should be on mission or asleep. There's a stage on the other side of the cafeteria. Maybe they use that for morning announcements.

I look up and see four cameras. I nod my head as in 'I'm done here.'

I walk out the cafeteria through the tunnel again. I then go to the gym below me.

It's just like the one at my clan. The knives, daggers, and swords are in a case, lying against the wall. The bo staffs were in their rack against the wall too. Then the bows are hanging on the wall; arrows in their holsters hang next to them on a nail. Chains with a blade at one end hang on the wall as well.

A bunch of punching bag and dummies lay on the walls. I look up again, but this time I notice a rope that's attached from the ceiling and wrapped around the third floor railing.

That most be for rope climbing. Anyway, is there any thing else.

"_They have to have at least one door for an emergency exit."_

I spin around in my spot looking for a door or something. I find one on the second floor and rush to the stairs. I opened it and again the same type of tunnel.

I opened another door and see couches and a couple people sitting on them. There's flat screen TV that they were watch, but now all their attention was on me. I feel myself heat up.

"_This is their play room I guess. There's an Xbox and PlayStation with games in a glass case. And there's a vending machine for water. And there's a pool table, cool! My clan doesn't have this. We're always on a strict schedule; no time for play." _

"Are one of the new recruits?" A big buff dude says with a deep voice.

"Yes, I'm Kit." I respond.

"Oh, wait your April Brooks' roommate!" A small guy says.

He's young, about eleven. They do recruiting just like any other clan; it doesn't matter what age.

"Yes."

"You got in an argument with her already. What did you do?" The ginger haired guy I saw earlier asked.

"Nothing."

Why do they assume I started it? What if it were April then what?

"You did something. April doesn't get mad so easily unless you did something." Ginger says looking at me.

"Yeah, what did you do because I want to see what gets her mad." The boy spoke again.

"Sam, shh!"

"She just doesn't like the fact that she has a roommate."

"Kit, I warned you not to touch any of her stuff." I hear Jerry's voice from behind.

I turn around and see a Latino guy with short messy black hair and stubble on his face.

"Jerry?"

He nods.

"How'd you I touched her stuff?"

"She came and complained to me about you. She really doesn't like you. You invaded her privacy because the curiosity got the best of you."

"It did, but it won't happen again."

"_Because I'm going to be leaving."_

"You're lucky I decided to fight for you and she's willing to still have you as a roommate. But that doesn't mean she's going to be nice or talk to you, so don't push it."

I nod.

"Ok get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be your first day of training and you'll get to meet our leader."

"Ok, but where am I suppose to sleep."

"April should have an air mattress set up."

I nod again. Jerry goes around me and sits on the couch and starts to watch TV with the three other guys.

I go on my way through the tunnel. _"This sucks; I didn't even find an escape route yet! This is a problem that's going to delay the mission."_

* * *

I get down on the first floor and went to my, I mean, our room and knocked on the door. It took a while but she opens it. She was probably sleeping because eyes are droopy and her hair is in knots. But her cheeks got my attention. They were wet; as if she were crying.

She stepped aside and lets me through, locking the door behind me.

"They'll get you clothes tomorrow, so you can wear mine for PJs. Choose whatever you like." She says tiredly and points over to her closet. Then she drags her feet to her bed and got in, facing the wall. She pulls the sheet over her head, so you can only see her knotty black hair.

I want to ask her what's wrong so bad, but she's probably one of those people who get anger whenever someone asks.

So, I just walk to the closet and picked out black sweatpants and a white v neck. I quickly change into the comfy clothes. But the sweatpants are so long on me; the waist is ok. I have to roll it once for it to fit.

I fold my other clothes and put them in the corner. I turned off the light, and then I crawl on to the air mattress April set up for me.

I close my eyes, drifting into sleep.

Before I was fully asleep, I hear muffled sobs and sniffs.

It's April.

"_What's up with her? Sure she's an enemy but I still care a little. And I need her to trust me, even though she shouldn't."_

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_**.**

* * *

Someone starts to shake me in my sleep. I grunt and turn to the side.

"WAKE UP!" April shouts right in my ear, making me roll off the air mattress onto the floor with a thud.

I get up and straighten my, I mean April's shirt. I look up at April and then the clock on the drawer. It's five thirty AM. That's an earlier wake up time than my clan. We wake up at six thirty AM.

"Why are we up so early?!" I exclaim, exhausted.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you out! Everyone wakes up at six thirty but if we wake up earlier we could go to the showers first and not wait in a long line!" She exclaims right back at me.

Well she got me there.

"Oh."

April walks to her drawer, squats down and opens the bottom cabinet. She pulls out two black and blue stripped towels and two black washcloths. She closes the cabinet and gets up. She then grabs two bottles of soap from the top of the drawer.

She walks to me and gave me one of each.

"Thanks." I say quietly.

"No problem." April says in a grunt.

She walks past me toward the door. "Follow me, I'll show you where the showers are."

I follow her quietly. The showers are located only a couple door down to the left of our room. Girls showers are on the left and boys on the right. April opens the door and goes straight for a shower in the corner.

The bathroom has showers along one wall. They are ten of showers and all of them have white curtains. The other side has ten stalls for toilets and in front of me are sinks with mirrors above each one.

I hear April turn on her shower. I look over to the corner shower to see April's clothes folded next to the shower on the floor.

Then I hear a wince from her shower. What catches my attention is the water that leaks from the shower. It changed from clear to pink on the white tile floor of the bathroom.

"Um, April you ok?" I ask shyly

"Yeah, a wound just reopened that all. I'll be alright."

"Oh ok." I say, relieved.

I thought I had an emo roommate for a second there.

I shake my head at the ridiculous thought and walk to a shower. I quickly strip off my clothes and jump in the shower with my soap and washcloth, closing the curtain behind me. I turn on the shower and washed up.

* * *

I get out the shower after about fifteen minutes and wrap myself with the striped towel. I see April in a towel, brushing her teeth.

"_I need a toothbrush too!"_

I walk over to April.

"What?" April says rudely as she spits out rinse water.

"I need a toothbrush."

"Oh right. Um…" April pauses and looks around for something. "There should be mouth wash in the supply closet. I don't have any extra toothbrushes and we just ran out of them yesterday." She points to a small, slim door beside one of the showers.

I walk over to the door and open it. April is right, there's only a bunch of mouthwash and a handful of towel and washcloths. I grab an unopened mouthwash and walk over to a sink next to April. I open the mouth wash and put a mouthful in. I start to gargle.

April looks over to me obviously annoyed. I look back and I smile. She smiles back, shaking her head and she looks back at the mirror.

I must look like a chipmunk.

I hurry up and finish gargling so I won't annoy April. I spit out the mouthwash and smile like those commercials. April stands up straight and grabs all her stuff.

"Come on, get your stuff and let's go before we get squashed in a crowd full of people trying to get here. People should be up already." April says in a rush.

I turn to the shower I was in and grab my washcloth and soap I left behind and grab my clothes off the floor. I go to the door, where April stands.

"Before we go I'm going to warn you, some girls just come out of their rooms butt naked…and they'll try to…flirt." April warns me, and then shivers. "They are disgusting little whores."

I nod my head, holding back my laughter.

"_What did they do to get her to shiver?"_

April opens the door and only ten girls and guys are up and in their towels, ready to shower. Luckily, for me nobody's strutting around nude. April gets the key out and unlocks the door. I walk in after her.

"Pick out what you want to wear. Your clothes will be here by the end of the day." April says picking out her clothes.

I notice there is a scar on her back that's red; as if it just stopped bleeding. _"That most be the reopened wound."_

It looks like it continues down but I can't see because of her towel.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." April says, not turning around.

"How'd you get it?" I can't help it. I have to know.

"We've had this conversation already. My personal life isn't your business." April says quietly.

"But that's from an assassin thing right? That isn't really personal."

"It's not from an assassin thing." April mutters.

I fall silent. _"What happened in her past?"_

April turns around with her clothes in her hands. I look up at her.

"Wow, your hair…" I stop myself.

"Yes, it's in an afro…I'm black, if you hadn't notice." April says walking over to her drawer.

She opens the top cabinet and gets a black flat iron out. She closes her cabinet, grabs a comb, brush, lotion and deodorant from the top and walks up to me.

"Now, I'm going to go change and do my hair real quick. I'm leaving you only so you can change; changing only, no exploring Curious George. If I see you touching any of my stuff, you best believe you'll regret it." With that April walks pass me and left.

* * *

I walk to the closet and look for something to wear. I get a white v neck with black basketball shorts that will definitely go below my knees.

"_I need lotion and deodorant."_

I look up at the April sized drawer. "It's go time." I whisper to myself.

I walk to the drawer and reach for the lotion because it's closer to the edge. My fingertips skim the bottle. I finally get it when I hit the drawer with my foot and the lotion came falling down, along with new deodorant.

I hurry and finish changing in ten minutes. I look at the time, it's six thirty five.

"_Hm…I also need shoes."_ I look around for my converse and I can't find them.

I left them here yesterday when I found the teddy bear under April's pillow. I look under the bed and I don't see them.

Oh wait the most obvious place. I walk over to the closet and get them from the ground. They were next to big foot's Nike Beassi slippers I hadn't noticed before. Ok next socks.

I go to April's drawer again and take a guest on where she puts her socks. I'm right the cabinet in the middle. I take out her ankle socks and put them on. They fit me as normal sock just a little baggy. I slip on my converse and then I sit on the air mattress waiting for April.

On cue April steps in dressed in an army green tank top and gray sweatpants. She straightened her hair and tied it up in a high ponytail. She goes and puts everything away, then she slips on her Nike slippers.

"You didn't have to wait for me. I'm pretty sure during your exploring the cafeteria was the first thing you saw. It's easy to spot from here." April says coldly.

"I wasn't sure if I should leave so early."

I've never been early to breakfast; I'm usually right on time.

April starts to eye me weirdly with a confused expression on her face.

"What on your neck? There's some black curved line on it."

"_Oh come on, first the contacts, next the make up covering my clan marking. Are you kidding me?! The thing said waterproof!"_

"It's a part of my personal life; a part that I want to forget. Long story, short a guy that I thought I loved made me get a tattoo and I try to cover up with make up everyday." I make up a story but she bought.

"Ok, but I'll warn you there's no make up in here. Well, there is but only for special occasions. Anyway, that tattoo will show when you sweat it off today. Oh yeah that reminds me, it's your first day of what I like to call boot camp. It's also the first day you meet our leader." April says smirking.

I don't like that smirk. It says evil all over it.

"Now, come on it's time for breakfast. Don't eat too much you may throw up on the mats if you do. I don't want to be known for your mistakes because you're my roommate." April says, opening the door.

I get up and start to walk with her.

"So, what's our _leader_ like?"

"He's a nice, chill guy. He's like any other assassin but he just has a title that's all. You'll only see him serious if there's a mission, battle, or any deaths during a mission or battle. Well, he's also serious about new recruits and the shadow clan."

"_This is the perfect timing to ask if they're going to attack my clan."_

"Um, the shadow clan?"

"Yeah, Jack use to be a part of it but he got banished because he didn't believe in killing innocent people. That's all he says about his past with the clan, nothing else. Jack hates them and we might be planning war against them. I don't know Jack's still on the fence about it." April explains opening the tunnel door.

"_So, Jack's planning attack huh? I need to kill him before he makes a decision."_

"So, did I choice a wrong timing to be recruited?"

"Yep pretty much the worst timing ever." April says seriously. She opens the second door and enters the cafeteria.

"Okay, you can sit where every you want. Just not with me, understand?" April says looking at me.

I nod my head.

"Good." And with that she walks away into the crowd of people trying to get food at the buffet.

* * *

I'll wait for the crowd to go away. I spot Jerry at a table in front of the stage. I walk over to the table and take a sit.

"Morning, Jerry, other people." I greet kindly.

"Oh, I didn't tell you my name! Sorry, I'm Milton." Milton finally greets me.

"I'm Sam." The kid I saw from the play room thing.

"I'm Trevon, but people call me smooth." A guy I've never seen before says.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"Because of my smooth skin. Want to feel." He holds out his hand toward me.

"Um, no thanks I'll just take your word for it."

He shrugs and goes back to eating.

"Hey, are you going to eat?" Jerry asks

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for the line to go down."

Jerry nods his head then his eyes widen, like he just realized something.

"Kim, I just remembered you're in…" Jerry gets interrupted.

"My seat." April's voice finishes the sentence.

I shoot right up from the seat and move to the side. Then I make a motion for her to sit.

"Just warming it up for ya."

"I don't like my seat warm." She says coldly as she sits down and puts her tray on the table.

"I-I'm going to get something to eat."

"Go ahead, like I care." I hear April mumble under her breath.

I turn around and rush to the buffet. On my way there I bump into someone's chest. I fall back, closing my eyes and holding nose.

Two strong arms catch me before I fall to the ground. I open my eyes.

I see two brown eyes looking at me.

"_Jack?"_

He has longer hair that is in a bun. He definitely got more muscle throughout the year he was gone. He's wearing a tight black t shirt and gray sweatpants. He resembles his father.

He stands me up steady and let's go.

"Are you ok?" He asks with a sweet voice.

"_Sweet voice? Where'd that come from?"_

"Yeah, sorry…" I pretend not to know his name.

"Jack, the clan leader." He holds out his hand for a hand shake and I take it.

"Sorry…again sir." I say again because, like an idiot, I get lost in his eyes.

"It's alright. Aren't you the new recruit, Kit right?"

"Yeah." I answer.

"So, you got in a fight with April?"

"How'd you…"

"I was in the gym when I heard shouting and a door slam with you walking out." Jack explains himself.

"_How didn't I notice he was in the gym when I left?!"_

"Oh…yeah we got off on the wrong foot." I start to bite my lip as a nervous tick but I'm not nervous about April.

Why am I so nervous?

Jack smiles. His smile is so breath taking.

"_What the hell? Remember you have to kill him Kim."_

"Well, I hope the best for you girls. I'll see you in about thirty minutes for training and I'll personally meet with each recruit throughout the day, so I'll see you around ok." Jack says kindly with that sweet smile of his.

I bite my lip harder as he walks away.

What's wrong with me?

I have to kill him.

My clan's fate depends on it.

But…

But what if I don't want to?

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_**.**

* * *

Ugh stupid feelings!

I stomp over to a random table in the back with my food. I slam my tray on the empty table and take a seat.

You see, every since I've talked to Jack I can't stop thinking about him. It's annoying and stupid. I blame teenage hormones!

Well, he _does _have those beautiful eyes; those pools of milk chocolate. His smile was so bright and kind. His muscles were shown off in that tight t-shirt. It was so tight I could have sworn I could see his six pack. He held me so close…I want to be in that position again.

"_GIRL, SHUT UP! YOUR MISSION IS TO KILL HIM!" _

I can't tell you how many times I had to remind myself of that. He managed to stay on my mind…I mean he was on my mind before but that was strictly for the mission. Now it's all…mushy. Ugh!

I start to eat and that got my mind off of _him_, until I finished in fifteen minutes. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I took that first bite.

Anyway I finish my food and sit there. I lean back on my chair and put my feet up on the table. I sign in frustration.

_He's_ still on my mind…the mushy thoughts.

But the moles on his cheeks; they're so cute on him.

"_MISSION: KILL HIM. JUST A REMINDER!"_

Could something just happen already?! I need to get this mushy stuff out of my system.

"Kit."

I look up to see Jerry. Perfect timing.

"Yeah."

"You can come sit with us."

"No, it's alright. I don't want to get in anyone's way." I'm referring to April only.

"You know, Kit, April won't be mad at you forever. She'll get use to you. Just like she had to get use to being here."

"I don't know…she seems to have this hatred toward me."

"Well, yeah; you _did_ touch her stuff right after I warned you not to."

"For the last time; I was curious!" I exclaim at him.

"_They keep going back to the damn teddy bear thing! She shouldn't be ashamed of a teddy bear from her dad." _

"Ok, I'm not going to talk about that anymore."

He takes a sit across from me and I put my feet down.

"So, tell me about yourself."

"_Shoot, I didn't even give myself background to fall on when I get asked this. I was too busy being scared of April, exploring, and thinking about Jack."_

"Um…well, my mom she works at the…police department. She answers the calls. And my dad is out of my life. I went to this high school, near my house and had a lot of friends. Yup."

I barely made it through that.

Jerry gives me a strange look.

"Uh, ok. What high school did you go to?"

"Uh, Seaford high?" That came out as a question.

"You don't seem too sure of that."

"No, no I'm sure. Seaford high school." I nod.

"I went there too, but I've never seen you before." Jerry keeps a straight face.

"That's because I just moved here a couple months ago."

"Why'd you move?"

"_Stop with the questions!"_

"My dad…he wanted my mom back and wouldn't leave us alone, so my mom decided it was best for us to move."

"What happened with your dad? Why is he 'out of your life' and all?"

"_I don't remember being asked this many question when I was recruited."_

"That's a little too personal. What about you? You know…the whole liking April thing."

Jerry rolls his eyes. "I thought we agreed to let it slide." He grunts.

"No, I agreed to let that little mess up slide not the whole thing in general." I say with a smirk on my face.

"Whatever let it go."

"No. Why are you so down? She's your crush after all. You should be smiling every time you hear her name. What happened?" I ask, as if I'm concerned.

Jerry takes a deep breath and looks at me like_ you want to me to answer_? I look back at him.

"Smooth just asked her out and she said she'd think about it."

"Wait, you could leave this place."

"Yes. You could go outside and act like a normal teenager once a month. You just have to make sure you're not being followed."

"_Cool! We never leave the base unless it's a mission, back home."_

I nod. "I'm sorry, Jerry, but now's the time to man up and tell her how you feel!" I exclaim triumphantly.

"I don't want to make her choose. I'll just stay a bystander and hope she turns him down."

"How long have you liked her?" I ask, somewhat interested now.

"Like three or four months." Jerry answers.

"Jerry, tell her."

"No."

"Why?"

"I know she'll probably turn me down or not even think of me as a boyfriend. She's strong and independent and I like her for that, but because of that independence she doesn't need a boyfriend. She's fine alone and I'm pretty sure she already knows that." Jerry says then looks down.

"Sure she's independent but she has feelings too…"

"_I can't believe I'm about to say this."_

"Listen, Jerry, a boyfriend or anyone who cares is what she needs now. Her past was most likely terrible and she keeps it locked up inside. She needs to let it out and you can unlock those feelings. Heck, she cried herself to sleep last night and she's probably done that before. Something in her past screwed with her and she needs someone to talk to and care for her. Jerry that can be you! Don't let Smooth hurt her more because something tells me he's a player."

Jerry looks up, back at me.

"She cries herself to sleep?" Jerry asks extremely worried.

"_Wow, he cares a lot."_

Just like you care for Jack.

"_SHUT UP!"_

"Yeah, I heard before I went to sleep."

"That's terrible."

"I know and you can comfort her."

Jerry nods.

"So are you're going to do it?" I ask eagerly.

"Yes, but not now; later."

"Don't wimp out on me. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Jerry jokes.

I smile and he smiles back.

"_Success! Why am I so interested in Jerry's relationship with April all of a sudden?"_

I don't know maybe because _you_ want to be in a relationship with Jack.

"_Oh my gosh, SHUT UP HORMONES!"_

"Can you come and sit with us now?" Jerry asks.

"Fine." I give in, not wanting to be questioned again.

* * *

I stand up and follow Jerry back to the table. There are two empty seats one next to April, the other next to Milton. They must have added a chair. I take the seat next to Milton so Jerry can sit with April.

Jerry gives April a look and she sighs.

"I'm sorry for scaring you off." She apologizes.

It doesn't sound like a real apology, but I won't push it.

"It's ok."

"Are you ready for boot camp?" She asks smirking.

"I think so."

"_Of course I'm ready. I've been training for the past six years. This will be a piece of cake."_

But if Jack's there I'll be drooling and not paying attention to anything but him. I can't deny that.

"_Shut up!"_

"Are you sure you're ready?" April asks again.

"She's ready. I recruited her for a reason. She has amazing reflexes and is great in hand to hand combat. We just have to teach her how to use swords, daggers, guns, you know the usual." Jerry says before I could answer.

"_Guns, I don't remember seeing those in the gym. My clan has guns just lying on the floor of the gym."_

"I didn't see any guns during my exploring time."

"We keep those with us." Smooth says pulling out a black pistol from underneath the table.

"Yeah, it's a rule." April says pulling out the same gun.

I saw that it was in her waistband or something.

"Where was that placed?"

"There are two pockets inside the pants on each side of your waist. One is for the gun; the other is for any weapon of your choosing." Milton explains as April and Smooth put their guns back.

I nod. _"Well, that's dumb what if someone goes crazy and starts shooting everyone. What if someone undercover kills Jack? Wait, that's me. He trust people too easily anybody could kill him."_

"What would happen if someone attacks a fellow assassin or even kills a fellow assassin?" I blurt out.

Everyone looks at me and falls silent. They keep looking at each other like _who's going to tell her_.

"There was this kid that was in this clan…" Jerry starts. "He was amazing at every weapon but one day…he lost it. Power just got to him and he went crazy. He shot twenty people, luckily nobody was killed. His punishment is to be trap in one of those mental cells. You know the ones with the padding."

I nod as he continues.

"He gets therapy everyday but through the closed cell door because he's still not stable. So, if you were to every attack an assassin of this clan out of training then that will happen to you."

"Where is he in the base?" I ask.

"_If I can get him freed he could be a distraction and then I could kill Jack. They'll never see it coming."_

That's if you go through with it.

"That's confidential." Jerry says.

"Ok, what's his name?"

"Truman." April answers angrily.

I guess she doesn't like him. I nod.

"How long ago was this?"

"Like six months ago." Smooth answers.

"How long will the punishment be?"

"Until he gets better; it may take years." Milton answers this time.

"Oh. That's just attacking other assassins. What would happen if, I don't know, someone tries to kill our clan leader?"

Everyone looks at me and then they burst out laughing. After they noticed I wasn't laugh they stop.

"You-You're serious." Sam says still giggling a little.

"That won't ever happen. The person won't have a chance against Jack. Heck, with his reflexes, he may just slice the person's head off by accident." April says giggling too.

This is the first time I've seen her laugh. I should really cherish this because I have a feeling I won't see that too often.

"But let's say this person does survive. What would be the punishment?" I ask ignoring the little snickers.

"I don't know… get tortured to death. That's what happened to this assassin that managed to get in. He was from the shadow clan; tortured in anyway possible." April says.

My eyes widen.

"_Oh, no; I'm from the shadow clan. I don't want to be tortured to death! Oh wait, so that's what happened to Frank."_

"Yo, is he still alive?" Jerry asks causally.

"Yes, he's probably bleeding to death right now." Milton answers.

"_You see, Frank was supposed to come here and back to give me blueprints a few weeks ago, but he never came back.I didn't bother to ask what happened to him. I didn't care about him…I still don't." _

"Attention everybody." Someone from the stage speaks into a mic.

Everybody in the cafeteria turn their attention to the person.

"Our clan leader has some announcements."

With that said he walks to the side and down the stairs of the stage. Jack goes up the stairs a couple minutes later.

"Good morning midnight clan." He speaks into the mic.

"Morning Sir." Everybody answers him in union.

"We have twenty more recruits with us today." Jack starts.

Everyone claps, even April.

"And I just wanted to tell you all not to give them a hard time." Jack's eyes scan the room and they land on April. "I didn't think I had to say that but from previous actions it's appropriate. Anyway, today is a normal schedule. And just a reminder Friday is the day off, act like a normal teenager, do whatever you want. Just be back by ten thirty."

Everyone cheers in happiness.

"Alright you're dismissed, but all new recruits stay behind."

Everyone starts to leave orderly.

"Good luck." Jerry says before getting up and leaving.

"Yeah, you'll need it." April says leaving.

When everyone leaves, there are twenty one of us. The recruits are spread along to room; seven girls, including myself and thirteen boys. They all look scared. Jack sits on the edge of the stage swinging his legs, holding a clipboard, and smiling.

Why does he have to be so sweet?

"Come closer I don't bite."

His voice is so sweet like a chorus of angels.

"_Shut up…I'm getting tired of reminding myself."_

So, what I'm hearing is you're giving in.

"_Maybe."_

Haha.

"_Why must my mind torment me?"_

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_**.**

* * *

"Ok, here's how things are going to go for you guys today and tomorrow. You'll be training…like karate I guess. But you could use a gun. Anyway, we're going to test your flexibility, strength, speed and intelligence. We won't go hard on you because we're going to see what prior knowledge you have in fighting." Jack explains.

We are still in the cafeteria, sitting right in front of him.

"Will this last all day? I mean we only have two days two train with you." I blurt out.

Jack turns to me and I almost melt.

"Yes, but they'll be little breaks for lunch and dinner. We have to reschedule the private meeting for tomorrow. Today is strictly training and finding each of you a rank to begin with." He answers smoothly. "Oh, you'll get a rule book by the end of training. Any questions before we go to the gym?" He adds.

"Who will be watching us?" A guy with long black hair that faded into brown asks.

"All of our top ranks and me. It was just supposed to be me but it'll be fasted to rank you with some help."

"Who exactly are they?" A girl with long brunette hair asks.

"Milton, Jerry, Rudy, April, and Julie." Jack answers.

"_April…figures."_

"Who's Rudy? I've heard of all the others except him."

"_I don't know Julie."_

"He is the oldest here so he's the one who orders everything we need. Along with Bobby but he isn't here today."

"I'm sorry if this comes off as rude but Milton and Julie don't seem like fighters. How are they supposed to judge us?" A guy with short blonde hair asks.

"They rank you based on your intelligence. If you're more intellectual then you don't go on outdoor missions you stay here and do things on the computer. Keep track of everybody's training and you'll train like any other fighter, but a little less."

"What rank are they?" I ask.

"April and Rudy are three. Julie, Milton and Jerry are four. The higher the rank the better fighter or intellect you are."

"So, no twos and ones." A boy about twelve years old asks.

"_I wonder what he did to get in here."_

"No twos yet, but April's getting close. And I'm the only number one."

"Why are you the only one?" The brunette girl asks.

"Because I'm the leader and the strongest fighter. If someone in rank two becomes rank one, then he or she is the new leader, but first he or she would have to win in a fight with me." Jack explains.

"_You could have our leader in the shadow clan. I wouldn't even have to be in this mess if you didn't run away and create a new, much cooler clan. That's right I said it. This clan base is so much cooler than mine and the rules so far are great. Being a normal teen, that'll be fun. And I can't wait to get in that game room again."_

"Last question anyone?" Jack says after a minute of silence.

"Oh, are we training with weapons today?" The twelve year old asks.

"If we have enough time, yes." Jack says as he hops off the stage and stands up.

"Wait, I have another question." The same boy says and Jack nods for him to continue. "What's your name? Sorry, nobody told me. I'm Adam." He smiles holding his hand out.

Jack walks to him and shakes his hand and smiles back.

Aww, they're so adorable.

"_Shut. Up."_

"Ok, Adam, I'm Jack, but you have to call me sir in front of people to look professional." Jack whispers to him as if it were a secret.

"Ok, sir!" Then Adam lifts his hand and salutes to Jack like he was in the army. And Jack salutes back.

Everyone, including me smiles.

"Alright, let's go to the gym." Jack says and starts walking toward the tunnel with Adam by his side.

Everyone follows.

* * *

When we got to the tunnel someone taps my shoulder. I turn to the side to see the guy with the long hair.

"Hey there beautiful, I'm Carson."

"I'm Kit." I'll just ignore that beautiful thing he started with.

"So how'd you get recruited?" He asks.

"A pervert tried and failed. Epicly. What about you?" I ask.

"I was walking around town and a guy tried to jump me. He failed epicly too. April was the one to recruit me."

"Really, she doesn't seem to like the type to recruit new people."

"_It's like she doesn't like change."_

"Yeah, I caught that vibe from her when she answered my questions so coldly. Her voice was basically saying _shut up before I kill you_."

I snicker a little.

"I don't think it's her voice it's just the look she gives you; that terrifying look in her eyes."

Carson laughs lightly. "She's a really scary person. I would hate to be her roommate." Carson says as we step out the tunnel and down the steps to the gym.

"You have no idea." I say under my breath.

We all stop in front of Jack. By his side are April, a guy with short dirty blonde hair, Rudy I guess, Jerry, Milton, and a girl with long ginger hair and glasses, Julie, I guess. They all have their uniforms on, just not the mask. They look so professional; standing still with their legs slightly spread and their hands behind their back with straight faces. They look scary. Even Milton and Julie look scary.

"_Now I know how a rank ten feels when he or she tries to talk to me. They get all scared and nervous. Man, higher ranks are so much scarier…even though I'm in the same rank as April…they're just so freaking intimidating!"_

"Now, we're going to do hand and hand combat. You all got recruited for this particular one, so this should be quick and easy." Jack says as he drags a punching dummy toward us. "We're going to test you on your strength first. Kick the dummy as hard as you can. Who wants to go first?"

Kick…our ship name!

"Shut up." I whisper out loud.

Sure I whispered it, but I'm in a room with the best assassins in the clan, of course they hear me.

They all turn to me with confused looks on their faces. The recruits didn't even hear and they're next to me! Why did _they_ have to hear?!

"Excuse me, Miss. Bryant?" Jack says crossing his arms.

"_Oh no he's mad at me."_

But he looks cute when he's angry.

"_No, he looks like he's about to attack me."_

"Um, nothing sir."

"Just for that, you go first and after you're done I want you to climb that rope to the top."

Jack points to the rope that is connected to the ceiling; the one I saw last night.

"_Challenge__ accepted."_

I smirk and walk over to the dummy. I step back some and then I jump and drop kick the dummy. I get up quickly and run over to the rope. I start to climb. It's been about a minute and I'm already on the third floor. I get to the top after another two minutes.

I look down to see everyone looking up at me. The recruits look all wide-eyed and Jack and the others just nod their head in approval; even April.

I slowly climb down, trying to avoid any rope burns.

Once I'm down everyone starts clapping. I smile.

"C_hallenge completed__."_

"That was amazing. That was a better time than Rudy." Jack says impressed.

Rudy's face gets all scrunched up in anger, but then he goes back to his straight face when Jack turns around.

"_Did I beat April's time too?"_

"But of course you didn't beat April score, hers being two minutes." He says patting April on the back.

"_Did he read my mind?"_

"Alright everyone else get in line to kick the dummy."

Aww, he used our ship name again!

"_Shut up."_

* * *

**Did you like?**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_**.**

* * *

April is right.

Training is one hell of a work out here in the Midnight clan.

I lay on the gym floor with pain all over my body and I'm pretty sure I have bruises where bruises shouldn't be. Blood is on my cheek from the cut I just got from a sword.

"GET UP, MAGET!" Jack and April yell at me.

So, here's what happened.

After we got done with our hand to hand combat training, we moved on to weapons after lunch. First it was the bow and arrow, which was simple just hitting a target. I got a bull's eye on the first try, but then April suggested that should get something harder to do. They see my skill which isn't good, but I can't help myself.

"_What could I say? I'm sorry I'm perfect with weapons?"_

Anyway, they gave me the task to hit a moving target. I got bullseye again, so they increased the speed and I got bullseye again. Jack had narrowed his eyes and told me to move onto daggers with April, while everyone else perfects their shooting. She simply gave me the task to throw a dagger into a dummy's forehead. I did so and hit the middle.

April hadn't looked surprised at all.

"_Is she catching on?"_

Well, let's skip over some things so you know why I'm on the floor in pain. After a couple other task of hitting target, I upgraded to fighting (hand to hand) with Jerry, while all the other recruits watched. They were done for the day, but they decided to watch. I won the fight in fifteen minutes. Then I fought Rudy, I won again, but it took a little longer. Then April, I failed. I failed terribly. That's why I got bruises.

But, Jack upgraded me and gave me weapons to fight with. Once again I defeated Jerry and Rudy, but now I'm in a sword fight with April.

"_Why'd I have to show off? Now they're going to question me on my skill."_

"Kit! Get up! You'll get food and rest when you're finish with fighting April!" Jack shouts at me.

I grunt and get up. I go pick up the sword, which was on the other side of the room, and run back into stance. April got into stance too.

I'm just mad that she doesn't have a scratch on her body from the fights with me.

Suddenly, April charges and raises her sword. I quickly raise my sword and our swords clash. I dodge every hit and she dodges mine. After a couple of minutes of dodging, April does some type of trick to get the sword out of my hand. The blade went through the wall. April kicks me and I fall on my, alright hurting, back with a grunt. Her blade hovers over my neck.

"You're really good." April compliments me under her mask.

"_Wow, never thought I'd hear that from her. You know what I shouldn't judge her based on one accident."_

She throws her sword to the side and holds her hand out to me. I take it and got up, but she didn't let go. She narrows her eyes.

"Too good." She mutters, letting go of me.

She walks over to Jack and the others as I walk back to the recruits.

"_Oh no, she's suspicious now. This is just perfect."_

"Ok, recruits, today was a success. We got to use a couple of weapons and tomorrow will finish up on them all. That is why we're letting you go earlier than usual. And Kit you don't have to come in tomorrow because you're very far ahead and every one has to play catch up."

Jack turns to me with a small smile. I smile back, dreamily.

I realize he is looking for me to respond after a minute of staring into each other's eyes. I open my mouth but the words were stuck in my throat. I shut my mouth and end up nodding. He nods back.

"You are all dismissed for dinner. By the way you guys are late, so you better hope there's food left."

With that said everyone rushed toward the cafeteria.

"Wait, Kit." Jack calls walking over to me.

I stop in my tracks and look up at Jack. I get lost in his eyes.

"Um, yes sir?" I break eye contact.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll have April take you to my office for the meeting. And then you have the rest of the day off. But I suggest you make friends because you're going to have to trust you're clan mates out in the field. I have a feeling you're a fighter." Jack says with a cheeky smile.

"Wow, you change from army general to some sweet guy really quick, don't you?" I blurt out without thinking.

"Yeah, I need to show recruits that I don't play around with training and missions." Jack says and I nod. "Do you really think I'm sweet?" Jack says smiling touching chest, where his heart is located.

I feel my face heat up.

"_Great I'm blushing._"

Then I bite my bottom lip.

"Yeah." I say quietly.

Jack's smile seems to widen.

"Thank you. Well I think you're cute when you blush." With that said Jack walks off.

I feel more heat creep up on my face and I bite my lip even harder. I turn around and walk to the cafeteria smiling.

"_You know what; I'm done with hiding these feelings. I like Jack! There I 'said' it! How am I supposed to go on with the mission?"_

I frown at that thought.

"What am I going to do?" I whisper to myself.

* * *

I get to the cafeteria and I sit down at a table that Smooth and Sam are sitting at. I didn't get food I lost my appetite, thinking about the mission.

"So, how was training?" Smooth asked.

"She's a sweating mess and she has a cut on her cheek. They probably went hard on her, Sherlock." Sam says sarcastically.

"That means they saw something in you. You stood out." Smooth ignores Sam's comment.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I say quietly. "Hey, Smooth, what's your status with April?" I ask, changing the subject.

Smooth smiles. "I asked her out and she said she'd think about it."

"If she says yes, which I truly doubt, where are you going to take her?" Sam joins in.

Smooth glares at him. "She going to say yes and I'll be taking her to a movie and something to eat afterward." Sam rolls his eyes.

"That's all…no kissy kissy." Sam teases Smooth and puckers his lips.

"Shut up, Sam. You're like ten."

"No, I'm twelve and a half." Sam says sticking his tongue out and crossing his arms.

Smooth mocks him. They both end up giggling.

"But, in all seriousness. Are you going to seal it with a kiss?" I ask.

"Maybe…we'll see." Smooth says, shrugging.

"_I don't know anymore. Smooth doesn't seem like a player anymore. Jerry has some competition. I hope April doesn't break Jerry's heart, but I feel bad for Smooth."_

"So, Sam, how did you get here?" I question him.

He tenses up a little before answering. "My parents didn't want me. I was out on the streets, but luckily Jack saw me fighting off a homeless guy and recruited me." Sam had started off with a frown but ends in a smile.

I frown a little.

"_My parents didn't want me."_ His voice rings through my head.

That reminds of how I got into the Shadow clan.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly.

"It's ok; I just remind myself that if that didn't happen I wouldn't have this amazing place with incredible people surrounding me." Sam says wisely.

A small smile crept onto my face and I nod.

A chair next to me gets pulled out and April sits down with a food tray. Jerry sits between her and Smooth.

"Not eating, Kit?" April asks.

"Nope, I lost my appetite. You know the whole you throwing me around thing. I just want to rest."

April chuckles softly before eating.

"Oh Yeah. Kit I have to go on a mission after I'm done," April pulls out the room key, that was in some ripper pocket in the uniform. "So here's the room key. Don't fall asleep, please, I don't want to have to bug Jerry about opening the door. I'll be out for an hour or two. Do you think you could stay up?" She asks as I take the key.

"Yes."

April went back to eating and when she finished she threw out her thrash. She's about to leave but stops in front of me.

"There's going to be a rule book on the bed. It's yours and you need to memorize it. Jack will probably quiz you tomorrow during your meeting. Also your clothes aren't coming until tomorrow, sorry. Bye, guys." April waves and leaves.

"She's starting to like you." Jerry says.

"Huh?"

"She wouldn't have given you the key to the room if she was still mad about the curiosity thing. She would have left and not tell you anything about the mission she's on and let you roam around clueless of where she is." Jerry explains.

"She's taken a sudden interest in you for some reason." Smooth says.

"She's only interested because Kit kicked me and Rudy's ass in hand to hand combat and weapon combat." Jerry says bitterly.

Smooth and Sam laugh.

"Are you mad or nah Jerry?" Sam asks through his laughter. That made Smooth laugh harder.

"Shut up! I can still kick both of y'all asses right now." Jerry threatens them.

Sam and Smooth both abruptly stop laughing and look away.

I smile a little.

"I have to go on a mission, so peace." Smooth says getting up and leaving.

"Jerry, did I get any missions today?" Sam asks excited.

"No, sorry Sam." Jerry says, patting his shoulder.

Sam's excitement turns into sadness as he frowns. "I never get missions anymore."

"You know you can't go on mission at the moment. A lot of other clans are trying to attack us by getting us one by one. That's why top ranks and older people are going on missions."

"But I'm tough. I can handle a couple of assassins." Sam says confidently.

"Sam, we can't risk it. The younger people have to stay behind and secure the base."

Sam sighs. "I know." Sam says lowly.

"Hey, you do get to go out this Friday. Cheer up; you'll get to make friends at the park." Jerry says smiling.

"Yeah, but it's not like I'll see them again. If I do I'll have to do the pressure point thing and make them forget they saw me again because of the whole once a month thing."

Jerry and I frown.

"I'll be in the game room if you need me." Sam says and leaves.

"The kid's been through a lot and the only thing he wants is a friend outside of the base. We can't even do that for him." Jerry mutters.

"I know." I say shaking my head. "Oh Jerry, are you telling April tonight when she comes back?"

Jerry gets all quiet.

"What? Did you already tell her?" I ask worried.

"No, I overheard her talking to Julie. She said she might say yes to Smooth." Jerry says sadly.

"Hey, she said might. You still have a chance and it's Tuesday, she could change her mind you know. _You_ can change her mind."

"_Man, I am so wise."_

"You give great advice." Jerry compliments.

"I know." I say smiling.

He smiles back.

"_Your mission is to kill my son. This will be a challenge, but I know you can do this. If you don't get too attached to anyone you'll be perfectly fine."_ My clan leader's voice rings through my head.

That's exactly what I'm doing. I'm getting attached.

"What about you Kit?" Jerry says, leaning in and put his elbows on the table.

"What about me?"

"You likey Jack." Jerry teases.

I felt my face heat up again. "Pfft, no."

"Oh really. So, you _weren't_ staring at Jack and you _didn't_ blush or bite your lip when he talked to you earlier. And you _didn't_ smile like an idiot when he looked back at you."

"Shut up."

"Oh come on! If you can barge into my love life, I can barge into yours." Jerry complains.

"Fine, but just a little bit."

"I think he likes you back though, so don't worry. I've known Jack for a while and I know he'll make the first move. It will start with a little flirting."

"_I think you're cute when you blush."_ Jack's voice rings through my head.

"And I'm guess he already did that because you're as red as a tomato right now." Jerry says holding in his laughter.

I glare at him. He coughs off his laughter.

"I'm going to the game room to check on Sam, wanna come?" Jerry asks getting up.

"Nah, but I think I'll go lay down." I get up.

We walk through the tunnel in silence and went our separate ways. I open the door with April's room key and closed the door behind me. I immediately jump on the air mattress.

I start to think about my clan, the Shadow clan.

* * *

_I knocked on the wooden cabin door. I found it in the woods. I was scared, lost, and couldn't turn back. Not after what they said to me. I looked at myself. I was still in my monkey pajamas and my tangled brunette hair fell to my waist. My feet were aching from the walk because I was barefoot. My big brown eyes were probably blood shot from all the crying._

_Then I looked around my surrounding, waiting for the door to open. I was miles in the woods; there was nothing to be seen but trees and brushes. But then I notice two yellow eyes looking at me. They seemed to be getting closer. The nose of the animal pecked out of the darkness. It was a bear nose._

_I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_The bear didn't like the noise and came charging._

_I hit the door with my fist. _

"_Help, somebody!" I scream at the door as the bear got closer and closer._

_I turned around accepting my fate. I was smart enough to know I couldn't out run a bear._

_Suddenly, a boy about my height, a little taller, jumped in front of me and plunged a sword in the bear's head. The bear fell limp on the ground. I let out a breath, not realizing I was holding it in. The boy turned around to me, I only saw his brown eyes. Then I realized he was wearing an all black suit and a mask._

"_Are you ok?" His young voice spoke._

_I was still in shock, so I just nodded._

"_What are you doing in the woods at this time?" He asked._

"_I could say the same to you." I spoke with my, younger and higher pitched, voice._

"_Well, I live here." He pointed to the big cabin behind me._

_I felt compelled to tell him why I was there. He did safe my life after all._

"_My parents," I started to tears up. "They were having an argument about me. Th-they said I-I was a mis-mistake; that they never wanted me. They came to my room and told me to get out. I-I kicked and I screamed, but they dr-dragged me to the door and threw me out on th-the lawn. They lock-locked the door and I st-stayed knocking hoping it was a jo-joke, but it's not. Th-they don't want me anymore. So, I ran here. Why don't they wa-want me? W-why?" At that point I was sobbing for the second time that night._

_The boy grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I immediately hugged back, needing the comfort. I cried into his shoulder._

"_Shh, it's ok. You're going to be alright."_

"_How? Where am I going to go?" I said quietly._

"_With me and my family." He declared._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, come in." _

_He pulled away and knocked on the door in a special way. The door eye slit opened and two green eyes looked down at us. They eyes looked at me puzzled and then at the boy. The eyes widen in realization, I guess._

_The door opened for us and we walked down a fully lit hallway._

_We stopped in front of another door._

"_When you walk in here this is your new life. Are you ready to be apart of the Shadow clan?" He asked me._

_I nodded. I just wanted a home, a new start._

_The boy took off his mask to reveal his brunette hair that fell to his shoulders, somewhat chubby cheeks with a mole on each one, and a small smile. I smile back._

"_I'm Jack, by the way." _

"_I'm Kim."_

"_Nice to meet you Kit."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Kit wake up! Open the door!"_

_Everything went black._

"_Come on Kit! Waky, waky!" I recognize the voice as April's._

_Then banging of a door sounded._

* * *

My eyes flutter open. And I sit up on the air mattress.

"_Fell asleep."_

I get up and opened the door for April. She was playing around with her dagger when I open it. She looks up.

"Oh, hi." She says through her mask.

"Hey."

I walk back to the air mattress and I notice a book on it.

"_Did I sleep on that?"_

April takes off her mask and throws it on her bed as she walks to her closet.

"Hey, did you memorize the rule book yet? It's been three hours; did you make room for that?" She asks, going through her closet for PJs.

She got out a white tank top and gray sweatpants. She turns to me, waiting for an answer.

"No, I fell asleep." I say, grabbing the all black paperback book. It's light, like only ten to fifteen pages.

"Well, at least memorize the first three pages because those are the rules he stresses over and he'll mention them the most during the meeting." April advises me as she walks out to change.

I sit down and start reading.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_**.**

* * *

_If any rules are broken, there will be consequences._

_Rule 1: Respect all clanmates and that includes your leader._

_Rules 2: No fighting clanmates outside of training. _

_Rule 3: You can not refuse to go on a mission no matter what._

_Rules 4: Do not hesitate to kill an enemy assassin._

_Rules 5: If captured by an enemy clan, do not say anything to them about us._

I flip the page.

_Rule 6: On recruits' first few missions, they have to be partnered up with an experience assassin._

_Rule 7: When on a mission with a partner do not argue about anything._

_Rule 8: If called upon by the clan leader report immediately. _

_Rule 9: You must refer to the clan leader as sir/ma'am._

_Rule 10: Do not lie to this clan._

I broke rule ten from the time I stepped foot in this place. I flip the page again.

_Rule 11: On our off days make sure you're not being followed._

_Rule 12: On our off days don't make stupid decisions._

_Rules 13: Curfew to get back from off days is 10:30 PM._

_Rule 14: Normal curfew is 1:45 AM (depending on mission)._

_Rule 15: During off days do anything and have fun! But don't tell anyone you're an assassin._

I look over to the clock; it says 12:30 AM.

"_Might as well impress Jack and read another page before I go to sleep."_

I nod to myself, look down to the rule book and flip another page.

_Rule 16: Do not let your past get in the way of a mission._

I don't know why but April comes to mind when I read that. I shrug and go back to reading.

_Rule 17: If your family sees you, you'll have to press point them so they'll forget they saw you._

_Rule 18: Don't think about your past. That's behind you now._

Again, April comes to mind.

_Rule 19: Do not leave this base without a weapon._

_Rule 20: Do not use a weapon on innocent people (that falls under stupid things for off days)._

I close the rule book and exhaustion hits me. I yawn and get up. I stretch.

"_Is that me? God, I stink! Shower time!" _

I walk over to April's drawers and reach for soap. After a couple of minutes I get it. I grab the wash cloth and towel I used this morning and left for the showers. I get there and bump into April.

"Can I get the key?" April asks in a tired tone.

"Yeah, just don't go into deep sleep please." I say taking out the key from my pocket and giving it to April.

April smiles lazily and turns to leave.

I go get inside of a shower and take my clothes off in here. There are still a couple of girls in here brushing their teeth. I throw my clothes over the railing, along with the towel and start the water.

* * *

I finish up, wrap the towel around my body, and I get out. I just realized I don't have any clothes to put on. I hope there are no perverts when I get out.

I go to the supply closet and grab a bottle of mouthwash. Then I walk over to the sink and start gurgling.

"Hey sexy." A girl's voice sounds from behind me.

I nearly choke on my gurgle but I spit it out. I stand up straight and turn around. My eyes widen.

"_Oh no."_

It's a girl that I've never seen before with brunette hair that goes to her waist. Oh and she's naked.

I look her directly in the eyes, not daring to look down. She smiles at me…sexually?

"Hi, I'm Donna Tobin! I know you're Kit because you're roommates with the sexy April Brooks." She greets.

"Um…uh, Hi." I don't know whether to be flattered or creeped out.

"Why are you wearing that?" She looks down at me towel.

"Uh, to cover myself." I answer quickly.

"What's the point? I bet you have a beautiful body might as well show it off." She says as she starts waving her hands in an hour glass motion over her body. I still don't dare to look, but I see some boob.

"_God damn D cup sized breast!"_

"Um, no I don't want to do that."

She shrugs making her chest jiggle some.

"So…April, how's she doing? That fight might have gotten her stressed." She asks.

"_You know what; it's no longer surprising that people know about the fight."_

"She's fine now. I think we're on good terms."

"Cool, but just to let you know she's mine." She threatens me.

"Wha-"

"Wait, what about you? Are you single?" She asks with a devilish grin.

"_Oh, so she's probably that one girl that hooks up with everyone."_

"Yes, I'm single." I answer.

"Cool. So you can come to my room. I mean it's against the rules but that's apart of the rush." She says.

My eyes widen.

"I'm sorry, I'm not lesbian." I finally blurt out.

"I can change that." Donna says getting closer.

I back up some. _"I'm going to punch her in the face if she tries to touch me."_

"Nope, I don't think you can." I shake my head.

Suddenly the door opens. I look up and Donna turns around. April walks in. She takes a double take when she sees Donna, then looks up.

"Hello Donna." She looks over to me. Her eyes say 'are you ok?' I look back with pleading eyes.

"I just forgot my toothbrush." She quickly walks over to the sink, grabs her toothbrush and walks back.

"Hi April. Have you been thinking about what I said?" Donna asks.

April shivers. "Yes and I'm going to have to pass on that."

Donna pouts a little. "Why?"

April grunts. "Uh…" April suddenly wraps her arm around my waist. "Because I'm with Kit." She really struggles to say.

"What?" Donna and I ask.

April leans down to my ear. "Go with it." She whispers and kisses me on the cheek. She and I smile.

"Yes, we're together. How do you think we made up so fast?" I say, though my voice cracks some.

"Oh really? Do you have pet names?" Donna challenges.

"Yeah, what couple doesn't? She's…my little kitty cat." April says really awkwardly.

"And she's my…milk chocolate." I say. April grunts and glares at me.

"Did you guys have-"

"Yes/no." I say yes and April says no at the same time.

We look at it each other, then back to Donna.

"Yes." We say together.

I wasn't going to change my answer because that's how all the shows do it. First they're opposite answer then they switch, still having opposite answers, and then they end up saying maybe. I'm not doing that.

Donna kind of looks sad. "Oh. Have fun April, though I think you'd have more fun with me." Donna says glaring at me.

Then she does a little strut to a shower. When the shower turns on April quickly jerks her arm off me.

"Milk chocolate, really?!" She whisper-yells at me.

"I'm sorry when you said kitty cat I thought about kit kat!" I whisper-yell back.

April rolls her eyes. I go grab my clothes, soap, and wash cloth. We both walk out quickly and rush to our room.

* * *

When we get in April dove into her bed, planting her face in the pillow.

"What was up with Donna?" I ask.

"She's bi and a slut. She's slept with every lesbian and almost every guy here. Well, except for the kids. Lately she's been trying to make me a lesbian because she's quiet fond of me all of a sudden. I'm flattered but I'm not into that." She says into her pillow loud enough for me to hear.

"What'd she do to you? You shivered when she asked you that question."

"The girl knows how to jump." There's a pause. "Last week she shoved her tongue down my throat."

"How-"

"She just caught me off guard. The bitch jumped, wrapped her legs around my waist and went in."

I held back my laughter.

"_I know it's mean to think this is funny but come on compared to April's height she probably looked like a tiny spider monkey jumping around."_

"Where was this?"

"In the bathroom. I was just coming out the shower and she came out of no where." April grunts. "I'm just happy I managed to punch her stomach before her hand got any farther."

"Wow. Why'd you have to drag me into this?"

"Because if I say I'm not lesbian she wouldn't take no for an answer. She actually told me once that if I was lesbian and in a relationship she'll give up. So, that's where you came in. I'm sorry if she starts doing stupid things to you to make me _jealous_. Donna is so devilish sometimes."

"Oh, well I'm glad to help." I say smiling. "But she won't try anything extreme on me right?" I ask concerned.

"Donna is unpredictable. You just pray she doesn't French kiss you."

Yeah, just pray Jack French kisses you.

"Anyway, good night kitty cat." April says turning in her bed so her back is facing me.

I smile. "Good night mil-"

"Don't. Just don't." April mutters.

I shake my head lightly and change into April's gray sweatpants and white tank top. I turn off the light then dove onto the air mattress and shut my eyes. Suddenly I hear shifting in April's bed. I open one eye. April has her hand under her pillow then takes it out. I see the silhouette of a teddy bear. She holds it close to her chest then turned so her back's facing me again. I frown a little and close my eyes.

"_I've become friends with the enemy, I'm concerned for the enemy, and I've fallen in love with the enemy. I've become so attached within a night and one full day. I guess am weaker than I thought. I failed my mission from the time I felt concern for April when she cried."_

I sigh. _"I'm a trained assassin god damn it! I was trained not to care who I kill no matter what. I was trained to think of the worst case scenario first before any mission and I thought the worst case scenario for this mission was getting caught and tortured. But I never thought of…falling in…love. Ugh! But my clan's fate depends on me killing Jack. I shouldn't feel any emotion, once again I'm an assassin, and I shouldn't show any emotion. But no I'm head over heels for Jack._

_But He's planning attack. He hasn't made a choice yet but I have a feeling he may do it. If I don't kill him, then I have to at least warn somebody in my clan. At least they'd be ready…but how? I have no contact with anybody and the only time I can call is on one of those free days. But the rules basically say no contact with your past life, so I doubt I'd be able to get my hands on a payphone without somebody breathing down my neck. I don't care; I'll try and call on Friday anyway. I'd probably only get a warning or something right; nothing too extreme. I shouldn't care about the damn consequences! My clan needs the details and I'll give it to them! Let's just hope Jack doesn't get the way of this 'mission'…"_

I finally drift off into sleep.

* * *

_I was sitting at my usual table in the back. I looked at the empty seat in front of me. It has been empty for ten months by then. I was still so anger he left but sad at the same time._

"_Um, excuse me Kim."_

_I looked up from the chair to a girl on my side._

"_Yes."_

"_Our clan leader wants to speak with you it's important."_

"_When is talking to the leader not important." I growled. The girl stiffened in fright. "I was just kidding." I got up and patted her on the shoulder._

_She smiled sweetly. "Sorry just felt a little intimidated; you being the top rank and all." _

"_I understand I was just like you once. Anyway, I'm off." With that said I walked to the clan leader office._

_I open the door and he lifted his head from his desk. _

"_Sit." He pointed at the chair in front of his desk. I closed the door and sat down._

"_You wanted to see me sir?"_

"_Yes, it's a mission. But it's very important, so important that our clan maybe destroyed if you don't complete it." He said firmly._

"_What is it?" _

"_It's my son, Jack." As soon as he said son my eyes widened a little. "I suspect that he's the leader of a new clan that goes by the name of the midnight clan in Seaford. This clan has been killing off other assassins and they're growing. This means they're getting more and more dangerous. If I'm right about Jack being the leader, his next goal is to come for us."_

"_So, what do I have to do?" I asked._

"_Kim, your mission is to kill my son. This will be a challenge but I know you can do this. If you don't get too attached to anybody you'll be perfectly fine. You'll have to go in undercover. Dye your hair and get eye contacts, so he won't recognize you."_

_I nodded. _

"_You won't have any contact with us, so if anything goes wrong…" He paused. "We won't know. But if you're not back in a month then we'll come for you. And we may have assassins follow you but they won't be able to get in the base, so once again whatever happens in that base will be unknown to us. Do you understand how dangerous this is?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Kim, your clan is depending on you…I'm depending on you. If you don't kill Jack, our clan will be at war and other enemy clans can sneak attack and destroy us. Do understand how important this is?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_You can back out right now if you'd like. I know how important Jack was to you."_

"_That's in the past. My clan is in danger and if I have to kill him to keep us safe I'll do it." I informed him._

"_Listen, once you shake my hand for this particular mission, there is no turning back. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes sir."_

_He stood up and I did too. He held out his hand, I looked at it and a small frown formed on my face._

"_There's a possibility your clan will be destroyed. This is the place that took you in when you had no place to go. This is your home." I thought._

_I took his hand and shook it almost immediately after that thought. He smiled and I smiled back._

"_Ok, I'll tell you everything else about the mission after training. You're dismissed." With that said I left._

_As I walked to the gym a thought crossed my mind._

"_Wait, isn't Jack the reason I'm alive? Isn't he the one who took me in? He's the reason I have a home. I just agreed to kill my savior, my best friend."_

"_WAKE UP, KITTY!" April's voice rang through the air._

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update last week, I had a little writer's block but I'm ok now. Did you like it? I hope you did! Please review, let's get over 35 please, follow, and favorite. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_**.**

* * *

After I stumbled out of bed, April and I left for the showers, hoping not to see Donna. We didn't, thank god. We changed and went to the cafeteria for breakfast. As soon as I was done April lead me to Jack's office door on the fifth floor.

* * *

She knocks on the door, but there's no answer. She sighs.

"He must be asleep. Poor guy works so hard to keep this place in order." She mutters.

I nod and look down the hall. I see the one person we're trying to avoid.

"April, Donna's coming." I warn her.

April turns around then turns back with wide eyes.

"What are we going to do?" I whisper.

April starts to rapidly knock on the door muttering. "Please wake up, please wake up, please wake up."

"Hey guys. What'cha doing up here?" Donna appears on the side of us.

"Well, we're at Jack's door and she's a new recruit, what do _you_ think?" April asks sarcastically.

"You know I've been thinking long-" Donna starts.

"Thinking…you, that's gotta be a first." April interrupts.

Donna just glares. "I don't believe you guys are a couple."

April and I look at each other before turning to Donna with tight smiles.

"Of course we're a couple. We're in…in love." I say.

"Oh please, I'm an assassin too I know body language and when a person lies. And both of your body languages last night were stiff and like you forced your bodies. And when I asked for pet names there was an awkward pause before you said it. Then when I asked if you guys had sex you had opposite answer before agreeing on one." Donna explains.

"_I thought she was a dumb assassin…like Frank."_

"Donna you're wrong as usual. Our body language was like that because we weren't ready to tell anybody. And the truth is we don't have pet names because I find them stupid. The name on my birth certificate is what I'm going by till I die. And we didn't agree on one answer because I wasn't ready to tell, but it's obvious Kit was. But I love her and I'm up for anything when it comes up to her." April tells Donna fake excuses with a smile on her face at the end.

"_It sounded like she actually meant it."_

"I still don't believe you. I want to see a kiss." Donna declared crossing her arms.

April and I poker face, but on the inside we're screaming. I look around.

"_The floor is empty. Nobody would see us but the cameras."_

April turns to me and I do you same.

"We don't have to prove anything to her babe." April says putting her hand on my shoulder.

Her eye just screamed _please don't make me do this_.

"Yes, you do. Unless you what another taste of me April." Donna says.

April's eyes widen. I glare at Donna quickly before turning back to April.

"You know what? On second thought we have to prove it." April says.

"Ok." I say with a shaky voice.

We both take a deep breath and start leaning in.

"_Door please open now. It'll mean a lot."_

But it doesn't open. As soon as I feel April's lips on mine the door opens. We quickly pull away to see a surprised Jack standing in the door way.

"Wow, I've heard you guys made up but not like this." He says.

"Yeah, looks like they really are a couple." Donna says and walks away.

"Morning Sir. Uh…I'll just-just go now." She says and walks off.

"We're not a couple." I say to Jack.

"But you just-"

"Donna likes April and she said that if April gets a girlfriend she'll leave April alone-"

"So you're the fake girlfriend. That might put a dapper on April's date. But that's none of my business. Come on in." Jack says walking in.

"_April's date? She's made a choice already!"_

He sits behind his desk and I take a seat in one of the two leather chairs in front of his wooden desk. There's a bunch of paper work on his desk and some on the ground.

"Sorry about the mess. I was looking for something. Anyway, morning Kit."

"Morning Sir." I reply.

"So I'll just start with basic information." He says as he grabs a note pad and a pen. "Age, shoe size, shirt size and sweatpants size."

"I'm sixteen. Six in shoe size. Small in shirt and sweatpants size."

Jack writes the information down. "Oh, and dress size." I give him a confused look. "Um, we may have a dance formal just for the heck of it. You get to choice a dress that's your size and not taken already. None of the girls will be wearing the same dress." He explains.

"Oh ok. Size…4? Sorry, I don't know the last time I wore a dress." I explain.

"_Probably when I was 14 and went undercover for something."_

He writes it down. "Any experience in weaponry and hand to hand combat?"

"Yes, I took karate for four year and I'm a third degree black belt. And I've mastered sword fighting."

"That's explains that." Jack mutters. "Did you read the rule book?"

"Yes, sir."

"What's the curfew on regular days and what's the curfew for free days?"

"On regular days the curfew is 1:45 AM, depending on the mission, and free days the curfew is 10:30 PM."

"What happens with a recruit on their first few missions?"

"They get partnered up with an experienced assassin and they can't fight over anything."

"On your free days what can you do?"

"Anything, but the big ones are making sure you're not being followed, don't do anything stupid, and don't tell anyone you're an assassin."

"Who must you respect?"

"Everyone in this clan."

"Finish this sentence. If you're given a mission you can not…"

"…refuse to go no matter what."

"What must you always refer to me as?"

"Sir."

"Fill in the blank. You will not under any circumstances…to this clan."

"Lie."

"Finish this sentence. Do not hesitant to…"

"…kill an enemy assassin."

"Do you know why that's a rule?"

"Because hesitating would be shown as a weakness."

Jack smiles lightly. "Correct. When I call you, what do you do?"

"I immediately report here."

"Fill in the blank. I think…cute." Jack smirks as I blush.

"You're."

"Answer me this. Do have a boyfriend?"

"No, I'm single." I answer smiling and he smiles back.

"Just wondering. It would be weird if a jealous guy walks in on our date this Friday at the movies." Jack says smiling.

"_Did he just say date? He's just declared it like that…I like it."_

I feel my face heat up even more. I stay silent and just smile.

"So, I'm going to take that as a yes to the movies?"

I nod, still not able to find my voice.

"Ok, you're dismissed."

Jack gets up and opens the door for me. Before I walk out he stops me and kisses me on the cheek.

"See ya later."

I walk through the door and he closes it behind me. I look around and the floor's still empty. I take a deep breathe and scream like a fan girl.

"Yes!" I shout, catching the attention of three people in the gym. "Sorry." I shout to they and they back to what they were doing.

I jump up and down with a big smile on my face. I calm myself down and walk down the downstairs. As I do so everybody starts leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

I wait at the door for April. She comes out of the crowd after about ten minutes. She opens the door, acknowledging me with a small nod. We walk in and I dive for the bed as usual.

"I'll be with the recruits again so I'll be out for the whole day. And I may have a mission too." She says as she gets out her clan uniform suit and shoes. "I know I shouldn't even bring this up, but don't let curiosity get to you again because I won't be so forgiving next time." She warns me as she walks out to change.

I start to think.

"_Wait, what about calling my clan? I'll be on a date with Jack. Maybe before our date…yeah, we're going to the movies and I have the whole day." _My mind drifted off to different thoughts. _"April made her decision already, but did Jerry tell her already and chose him? Or did she take Smooth's offer?"_

Suddenly the door opens and April steps in and throws her clothes on her bed. Before she leaves I ask.

"Are you going out with Smooth?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" She asks with a straight face.

"I was just wondering. I know somebody that likes you…" I quickly stop myself.

"_Why'd I say that?!"_

"Who?" She asks.

I stay silent. _"Jerry should be the one to tell her, not me."_

"Ok, you're not going to talk, so I'll guess. You know Smooth, Jerry, Sam, Carson and I. Now I cancel myself out and its obvious Smooth likes me so yeah. Sam likes this other girl his age. I recruited Carson and it is obvious he sees me as a threat, intimidating if you will and he doesn't want a girl like that." She pauses and a frown forms on her face. "So that leaves…Jerry. But it can't be he doesn't like me…right?" She looks at me. She doesn't believe it.

"He really cares about you April." I say quietly.

"He _has_ been the one to talk to me when I'm sad. How can I not see this?" April whispers to herself. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"He was scared you'd say no."

April frowns even. "Uh, I have to go for recruit training." April changes the subject as she grabs her mask and puts it on.

I nod, knowing she doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

She nods back and leaves without another word.

"_She looked sad as if she made a terrible decision. What if she likes Jerry back?"_ I pull my hair behind my ear. My hand skims pass the clan tattoo on my neck. My eyes widen. _"Oh my gosh the tattoo! I forgot all about it. The make up is probably off by now. What am I going to do?"_

I get up and walk over to the mirror on the wall. I'm able to see myself from the chest up. I turn my head to the side and see my clan's marking on my neck.

"_It's so visible now! If Jack sees this on our date it's all over. If anyone sees this it's all over. I'll-I'll just have my hair down the whole time and hope nobody notices. I can get make up from a beauty store on Friday. I'll be perfectly fine…I hope."_

* * *

**That's all for the chapter. I'm sorry again about post a week late but writer block again for both of my stories. But I'm back again! Did you like it? Review, Follow and Favorite. Do you think we can get 40+ reviews before I post again? Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_**.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this April?" I ask concerned.

"Jack, I mean sir, I saw the shadow clan tattoo on her neck! It's exactly like yours!" April exclaims.

"She must be new or something. I've never seen her been." I say looking down at my desk and thought over Kit's (if that's even her name) facial features.

"With those skills, she can't be new. She has to be at least my rank so she might have been recruited when you were still there."

"_Her brown eyes, her smile, her voice, that's why she seemed so familiar. That's why I feel that way when I see her."_

"Her name is Kim. She dyed her hair blonde, but you probably already know that because of your observation skills."

"Yes sir. Why do you think she's here?" April asks confused.

"I don't know. They probably want to spy on us to see our tactics. This clan is growing rapidly and we're getting noticed because of killing other assassins. They probably want to get us from the inside."

April nods. "You can get the information from her. You obviously remember her and she remembers you." She suggests.

"No, I would. Sure she sees me as a friend but she's not going to tell me willingly." I say.

It breaks my heart to think she just said yes to the date for a mission. She's a traitor.

"But you're going on a date with her." April blurts out before covering a mouth with her hands.

"How did you know that?" She stays silent. "April!" I exclaim.

"I overheard when I was coming back her to tell you about her. What I mean by overheard is I pressed my ear against the door." She admits looking down.

"Why? I'm your clan leader and you decide to spy on me!" I exclaim.

"I wasn't spying on you! I was focusing on Kim not you! I just happened to be spying on her when you asked her out!" She exclaims right back.

"What does me going on a date with her have to do with her being a traitor?" I ask stupidly.

"_I already know the answer to that."_

"Well, it'll be easier to get answers. She has trust in you for some reason. You can easily use that as a weakness." April says.

"And you can't do this because…"

"Jack, why don't you want to do this?! You said it yourself last week! You want to see the Shadow clan burn and this is your chance! Just get her to admit she's apart of the clan and get some damn information!" April exclaims but then covered her mouth with her hand. "Sorry sir." She apologizes quietly.

"No, it's alright. She's a traitor and if I have to go on a date with her to get information I will." I say.

"What if you don't get anything?"

I shrug. "Would we torture her like Frank to get answer?" She asks with a devilish smirk.

"No!" I exclaim and she looks at me confused. "I mean, she's trained to not give in; especially from torture. We'll have to wait it out."

"But if we wait it out she could escape easily and go back to her clan with everything they need. We can't trust her Jack, you know that right?" She asks me concerned.

"I know very well we can't trust her or anyone from that God forbidden clan." I grit my teeth.

April nodded. "Um, I'm going to go back to recruit practice and send some up to you."

She got up and walked toward the door. "Oh, April." I call out.

She looks over her shoulder. "Shout at me like that again; don't be surprised if you're get bumped from judging and possibly a rank."

She looks down before walking out.

"_God I hate the attitude on her sometimes…Kim. She's a traitor. I never thought I'd think that. We were best friends and…I was hoping we would be more but the schedules for the shadow clan didn't allow it. I never thought she'd do this. Well it's not like she's coming for me; she didn't know I'm the leader. She's coming for plans to our attack strategy so they'll probably attack. I have to make the decision already because if I let Kim go, they'll have an upper hand."_

* * *

The day went by pretty fast. I just stayed in the office asking new recruits the same questions, though my mind was in a different place. Kim to be exact.

Anyway, I'm done with all the recruits and I'm making my way to the cafeteria for dinner. Someone taps on the shoulder while I was in the tunnel. I turn to see Kim or, as she's going by, Kit.

"_Very creative name."_ I think a little bitter.

"Hi." She says with a bright smile.

Turn back in front of myself.

"Hey." I reply a bit too cold.

From the corner of my eye I see her frown a little. I sigh.

"Sorry, I had a stressful day."

"I understand. So, are you going to pick me up for the date or we're meeting each other?" She asks.

"I pick you at your room by eight PM." I answer.

"Ok. So what are you doing after diner?"

"Paper work." I lied.

"_I can't stand her presence right now because of the fact that she lied. Then again she is apart of that clan."_

Kim nods as I open the door to the cafeteria for her. She stepped in and walked to the buffet. I walk over to April's table.

"Jerry, April I have to tell you something." I say. "Follow me."

Jerry and April got up. They're both in their uniforms just no mask. I lead them to a table in the corner away from everyone.

"What is it sir?" Jerry asks first sitting down.

"It's about Kit. April has figured out she's an undercover spy for the shadow clan. Her real name is Kim Crawford. We need to keep an eye on her. April for the Friday I want you to be with her all day long. You're attached to the hip all day until eight. Jerry, you keep an eye on her when she's not with April." I explain.

"Uh…but I have a thing at seven." April says quietly and quite awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, April, but you two, Rudy and Bobby are the only ones I can trust to keep this a secret from anyone. You have established a friendship with her you could use that as an excuse to hang out with her. Jerry can't really do that because he's a dude and it'll be really awkward to do something like…bra shopping. Again, I'm sorry April. You're going to have to cancel your plans for the sake of this clan."

April frowns a little before nodding. She crosses her arms and looks at the ground still frowning. Jerry frowns a little too but seems to be thinking about sometime before smiling lightly. I look between the two.

"_Did I miss something? I mean I know April has to cancel her plans with Smooth, but why is Jerry happy all of a sudden? Wait a minute…Jerry likes April. I'm probably really late. Whatever. That's none of my business."_

"You're dismissed. Remember this is confidential." I say. They both nod before getting up to leave.

* * *

**That's it for the chapter. Did you like it? Please review, follow, and favorite. Thank you.**


End file.
